


In Your Arms

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has a bad dream and Kagami comforts him.</p><p>For an anon on tumblr who wanted a short KagaKi with them cuddling or doing fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

 

He wasn’t sure what woke him, but when he opened his eyes Kagami found Kise sitting up, chin on a bent knee, staring out at nothing. 

The moon was full and the silver light formed a glowing halo around his blond head while casting deep shadows across his face. He looked somber, sad even, and Kagami’s chest tightened because Kise was usually so vibrant, so cheerful, so wonderfully alive that his very presence could light up an entire room. 

"Hey, what’s the matter?" he asked, concern evident in his sleep-roughened voice.

Kise turned his way, and though he smiled crookedly there was a vulnerability swirling in his beautiful eyes Kagami just wasn’t used to seeing.

"I’m not sure," Kise gave a hesitant shrug. "Bad dream I guess. I don’t even really remember what it was about. I just woke up with this kind of …heavy feeling. Don’t mind me," he laughed softly but it wasn’t really a happy sound. "Go back to sleep. I’ll be alright in a minute."

Like that was going to happen.

"Don’t be an idiot," he kicked Kise’s knee and opened his arms. "Come here." When Kise hesitated, Kagami scowled at him. "Just do it before I put you in a headlock."

The threat earned him a laugh, a real one this time, and the lost look in Kise’s golden gaze faded, replaced with dazzling affection.

Lying down, he put his head on Kagami’s chest and tangled their legs together. His hand came up to rest beside his head, palm-down on Kagami’s skin, and he exhaled.

"Kagamicchi, you should probably work on your seduction technique. Threatening to put someone in a headlock isn’t exactly romantic."

Kagami popped Kise on his head. “I wasn’t trying to be romantic, dumbass. Besides, it worked, didn’t it?”

He could feel Kise’s smile against his chest. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

Under his fingers, Kise’s hair was incredibly soft, tempting his fingers to sift through the silken strands. Kise sighed again, snuggling into Kagami’s touch, letting his own hand stroke over the steady thud of his lover’s heartbeat.

They stayed that way for a long time, Kagami petting Kise, the other man gently drawing circles with his fingers on Kagami’s skin.

"Everything okay now?" Kagami asked drowsily after several minutes had passed, warm and content just lying there with Kise in his arms.

"Mmm," Kise hummed blissfully and tilted his head back so he could see Kagami’s face. "Because Kagamicchi is so sweet I feel a million times better."

"I’m not sweet, retard," Kagami denied, chucking Kise under the chin, but his lips curved slightly. "Think you can go back to sleep now?"

Kise nodded, and then grinned impishly. “But only if you kiss me first.”

Kagami grumbled but dutifully leaned down, brushing their lips together in a gentle, comforting kiss. 

"That good enough?" he asked, lifting his head, eyes soft and searching.

"It’s always enough," Kise answered, expression full of things he didn’t need to say aloud. He was so beautiful that Kagami had to kiss him again, pulling him close until every inch of the bodies touched, resting his chin on Kise’s head once he was done.

"Then hopefully there won’t be any more bad dreams tonight."

Kise curled into Kagami and closed his eyes. “I don’t think there will be, not now.”

And there wasn’t.

End


End file.
